


First and Last

by Skellady



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Angst, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellady/pseuds/Skellady
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum's first and last kiss.





	First and Last

The first time Youngjae and Jaebum kissed was under the covers of their shared mattress, a year into their debut. It was 1:31 a.m and Youngjae was feeling homesick, he tried blinking the tears away in hopes that his roommate would not notice. He trusted Jaebum, they've been close since day one and Jaebum has always been there for him, he didn't want to worry him at such a late time, considering how tired he might have been after a long day of practice.  
  
Youngjae sniffled a little too loud and that was enough to catch Jaebum's attention. Jaebum turned to face and Youngjae and pulled him closer to his chest. He started rubbing circles on Youngjae's back in an attempt to relax him, Youngjae shivered at the contact but eventually eased into the warm and loving touch.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaebum mumbled into Youngjae's hair. Youngjae titled his head to get a clear look at Jaebum; even in the dark he could still point out his ethereal features and the look in his eyes that screamed 'talk to me, I care about you'.  
  
Youngjae eventually talks and talks until he feels much calmer, Jaebum has always been a good listener, he nods along to whatever Youngjae was saying, paying attention to each and every word. After Youngjae was done he let out a sigh and looked into Jaebum's eyes, the moonlight making his eyes shine. He's always had a bit of a crush on Jaebum, he wouldn't deny that, but he's never really given it much thought until now. The way Jaebum would embrace him every night, make sure Youngjae is doing okay throughout the day and taking care of him when he fell ill, it made Youngjae feel loved.  
  
Without thinking twice, Youngjae inched closer and closer until his lips were mere centimeters away from Jaebum's. Jaebum moved closer and closed the distance between them, and Youngjae could swear he'd never felt something like this in his 19 years of living. His eyes fluttered shut to enjoy the sensation of his lips moving against Jaebum's, he had kissed other people before but it never felt as breathtaking as this.  
  
That night, Youngjae went to sleep content, with strong arms wrapped around him with promises of never letting go.  
  
~  
  
The last time Youngjae and Jaebum kissed was at Incheon Airport, as Jaebum was departing to America to begin his solo career, leaving Youngjae and his members behind in Korea.  
  
Youngjae has been dreading this day for the last two months, when Jaebum announced that he was leaving the group to pursue his dream to become a producer. He knew that they couldn't maintain a long distance relationship due to the time difference and long hours of practice and touring for Youngjae, and Jaebum's busy schedule.  
  
Now standing at gate to the airport, holding onto Jaebum's hands like his life depended on it, he still doesn't know how to tell Jaebum that it's over. So he cups his face and gives Jaebum one last, long kiss, savoring the moment as tears stream down his face.  
  
Jaebum looks at him worriedly as he reassures Youngjae with a smile that everything will work out. Youngjae's heart breaks at the hope Jaebum is holding onto, yet he proceeds to break it to him. "I'm sorry, Jaebum." He lets go of his hands and leaves, not looking back because he knows he'd get weak at the sight of Jaebum's bewildered face, trying to make sense of whatever just happened.  
  
_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'_   Youngjae keeps repeating to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really gone for a sad ending before but I wanted to give it a try! I definitely cried while writing this :")  
> twitter: @gyeomess


End file.
